the other smythe
by reid4infinity
Summary: sebastian's cousin comes for a visit, and things get bad. horror/advent/humor/romance/sci fi...yeah. all that. summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

The other Smythe.

Sebastian Smythe was now on good terms with new directions. They were now driving to the lima bean. They were singing along to _party in the USA_, even though they despised it with a passion. They pulled up to the lima bean and were about to enter, until he remembered that he'd left his wallet in the car. He went to retrieve it. The lima bean was empty, save for a brown skinned girl dressed in a floofy green skirt, neon pink polo shirt, orange suspenders, a lavender bowtie, and yellow tights. She wore neon Nikes and had her black hair tied back with multicolored streaks in it. Sebastian walked in.

"Hey guys I found a blue earrin-…oh lord."

The colorful girl turned around and grinned widely. The new directions were surprised to discover that she had what looked like fangs…and violet colored eyes. "Hi, Bastian!" she squealed. She forcefully hugged him and he returned the hug with just as much force. "Hi, Azzi bear!" He said. He dragged the girl over to the group of kids. "Guys, this is my cousin Azzi. Az, this is-"

"Artie, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, mike, puck, Tina, Mercedes, Blaine, Lauren and Rory. I know. Garcia researched them before I came to Lima."

"Umm…yeah…speaking of that…why _are_ you in lima?"

"Spencer sent me here to go to west mc Kinley high…the schools in Quantico suck butt."

"But you're only 13!"

"Let's just say I have a really high IQ"

"Ok, well we better be going. Bye!"

"Bye, Bastian!"

He dragged the new directions away and into the car. He sped off, pale as a ghost.

"Umm, okay what was that?" asked Kurt. "My little cousin Azzi." He replied. "Okay, well why are you afraid of her?" asked puck.

"I am NOT afraid of her!" said Sebastian. The passengers gave him a look that said 'do we look stupid to you?' he sighed. "She is completely insane."

"Wow, it must be bad, coming from you." Said Santana.

"I'm serious! Her eyes get all dark and she looks spaced out, and when she's angry she will kill you if you don't have a lot of back up. People think I'm exaggerating when I say she may be possessed. And now, she's transferring to _our_ school."

"I don't know, she seemed bubbly to me…like she never gets angry," said Artie. "That's what I thought, until she went all crazy on me for the first time."

**Next day, WMHS**

Kurt, Mercedes and Artie were making their way down the hall to glee club when Kurt stopped them both. "look." He says, pointing to the glee sign-up sheet. On one of the lines was a neatly written 'Azrael Smythe-Reid,' and under that, 'Simon Thatcher.' They walked in to see the rest of the glee club, plus Mr. Shue and Mrs. Sylvester, and two 13 year old kids in matching fuchsia fedoras. One they recognized as Azzi, and the other, a boy with brown hair like Kurt's, which they assumed was Simon. They sat in their usual seats. When they entered, sue left. "Okay guys!" said Mr. Shue. "We have some new additions to the new directions. This is Azzi," he said gesturing to the girl "and this is Simon, or thatch." He said doing the same. "They're juniors here. They've already auditioned for me, but I want your input." The two teens sat down in chairs, singing and doing a dance routine for lady gaga's _teeth_. They all really liked it. They cheered, and accepted Thatch and Azzi into new directions. It was so good, that they were rooted on for an encore. They did lady gaga's _monster._ When they were done, the bell rang and they went outside. Thatch and Azzi went outside the choir room, Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine not too far behind. The two kids were slushied by azimio. Azzi turned slowly and said "did you just throw a freakin slushie at me?" azimio just kept laughing. Uh-oh. Thatch and Sebastian looked on in horror as Azzi's eyes darkened and she spaced out. She launched herself at azimio and beat his face with her fists. Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, thatch, Mr. Shue, sue, puck, Finn, and coach beiste struggled to get her off. Azimio's nose was surely broken. Sebastian kept calling her name. "Azrael isn't here." Is the only response that he got. "APOLLYON!" he shouted. Azzi got off azimio and fainted. "Umm… isn't appolyon the name of a demon?" asked Tina. Everyone was staring at Sebastian. Azzi woke up confused. They all looked to Sebastian for answers. What was going on?

**Choir room**

Azrael was utterly confused, until she saw the look on her cousin's face. It was fear. Fear of her or what she did, she didn't know, but she did know that she had gotten into another fight, and it was bad. "Okay, what the freak just happened?" asked Blaine. Sebastian just stared off into space. Mr. Shue sat directly in front of him. "Sebastian? What just happened to Azzi?" he asked softly. "I left her." He said. "What do you mean you left her?" asked Mercedes. "I. Left. Her" he repeated. "Clearly he's in no condition to explain, so if you don't mind I will." Said Thatch.

_It was two years ago. We were visiting Azzi's aunt in Cordova, Tennessee. There _ _was absolutely nothing to do there. Sebastian's older brother had told us about an old haunted house on Germantown road. We had nothing better to do, and we knew the city so well that we were allowed to go away without permission, long as we were back by ten. We rode there on our bikes and got there by five. We knew the house had been vacant since the eighties. We climbed through the window. It was dark and all the light bulbs were broken. We went up the stairs. Every bedroom door was open except for the one at the end of the hall. We heard voices coming from that door. We were stupid and thought that maybe they were ghosts. We opened the door. There were six people in black hoods around a star drawn in chalk. There were candles everywhere. The hooded figures looked at us. The door closed and locked behind us. They grabbed us. We struggled but they were too strong. They needed a female. They put Azzi in the middle of the star. They chained her down and made us watch. They started chanting in Latin and saying 'appolyon, rise and live again.' A black smoke went into her mouth and her eyes got dark. They made her beat us up. Then, they took her to a back room. While they were gone, me and Sebastian managed to escape out of a window, but we didn't have time to grab her, too. We ran as fast as we could to the police station, where the FBI was doing an investigation. We told them about what was going on, and they saved Azzi. She had been beaten by the guys, and was in a coma for 3 days. Later, one agent named Spencer Reid adopted her. A lady named Penelope Garcia adopted me. Sebastian was due to Dalton so he hadn't found out if Azzi was alive or not. He came back for a little and found out she was okay. She went psycho on him for leaving her and they found out that the psychological stress was too much, and her mind released her anger by blacking out and beating up anyone who angered her immensely._

Everyone was looking from Azzi to Sebastian back and forth. That's why he was scared that she was going to mc Kinley. He knew how irritating people could be there, and that Azzi couldn't handle that.

"So that's what he meant when he said she might be possessed," Said Puck. Azzi was back to her old self by now. Sebastian had come out of his trance. Mr. Shue spoke up. "d-did she ever get psychological help?" he asked. "Yes, and lots of it. This is her first episode since last month, actually," Thatch replied. Azzi and the rest of the glee kids realized that they had all missed their next period. They just shrugged it off. It was only their exploratory classes. School was over now. They got their things from their lockers and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Azzi and thatch were walking down the hall talking about random things. They heard what sounded like a whimper. They saw azimio holding Blaine against the lockers by his collar. He was ready to hit him. "Touch him and I won't hesitate to slap you back in time!" said Azzi. At this, thatch braved up. "Yeah, I'm from the hood! I'll jack you up!" he said. "Thatch, you're from the suburbs." Said Azzi "yeah, the hood part of the suburbs!" he replied. Azimio was scared out of his mind, but he didn't show it. He just dropped Blaine and sauntered off to wherever he was supposed to go. "Thanks, but you could've been hurt!" said Blaine. "No I couldn't; I was trained in mixed martial arts and judo by an FBI agent. He can't touch me." She said. And with that, they sauntered off to psychology.

Kurt's room, that night

All the gleeks were in Kurt's room discussing their ideas for competition. They were talking about who should do the _hometown glory_ performance. Just as they had come to conclusion, Mr. Shue walked in. he had called ahead, saying that he wanted to join the discussion. "Mr. Shue we've come to a conclusion that Azrael, Simon, Kurt and Mercedes should sing the hometown glory number." Said Rachel. "I think," said Mr. Shue, "that Blaine and Rachel should do it."

"But we've already organized-"

"Blaine. And. Rachel."

"Come on Mr. sh-"

"Blaine and Rachel." He said again.

Just then, Azzi fainted. The gleeks looked at her baffled. A black smoke poured out of her mouth, and a girl that looked like her appeared. She was in the same outfit, except it was all black. She saw the confused looks of the people in front of her. "hi." She said. "I'm Damaetra," she said. When they didn't answer, she took it as a chance to explain herself. "When Azrael was taken by those men, they meant to fill her body with a demon named appolyon, but they were morons and trapped me I there instead. Appolyon is my brother." She said. "s-so you're a demon?" asked thatch. "ya." She said. Everyone scurried to the corner. "Typical. Y'all think all demons are bad and evil, dontcha? We'll we're not." Just then, Blaine fainted, a black smoke pouring from his mouth. An exact copy came out of him, except he was dressed in a black overcoat, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. He laughed when he saw the frightened faces of the new directions. "boo." He said. They all cowered even more. He looked at Damaetra. His smile faltered. "Why did you possess that poor boy?" she asked. "Aw, come on!" he said. "He looks just like me! And besides, you were all up in her grill." He said pointing to Azzi. "That was an accident." She said. "You must be appolyon," said Sam. "Aw, hades naw! I'm Cassunder. If I were my idiot brother I'd off myself." He said. "Is he your older brother?" asked Santana. "No, he's younger than us. We're twins, though we don't look alike." Said Damaetra. "Anyways…" she said, "appolyon is pure evil. He is after all of you. Watch out for attitude changes in those around you. They would be extreme, like sudden anger or knowledge of foreign languages."

"Can we tell them now?" asked Cassunder.

"Tell them what?

"About their powers."

"CASSUNDER!"

"Right…sorry."

"Dude."

"What?"

"Just…dude."

"I am so confused"

"That's what you get! Confusion!"

"…okay…"

"Well I guess I have to tell you now. You! Boy come here!" she said, pointing to Kurt. He walked over to her. "You are a Quaker. You can move and shake the earth." she stood in front of Mercedes. "You can bend and move water with your mind." She said. She walked over to Brittany. She was an earth mother. She could control, grow and kill plants. She walked over to Sam. He could control air. She walked in front of puck. He was an acid spitter. She told Azzi she was a techno path. He controlled it with his mind. Artie had telekinesis, could generate force fields, was a super genius, and could read controlled ice, Santana was a morpher, Tina could fly, Finn had super strength, Blaine could bend fire, mike had super speed, Rory had laser/ x-ray/ scope vision, and could see into the past present and future by touching an object. They said powers would be trouble at first, but they would get used to it. They also told the new directions to meet for combat practice in the woods every day after school. They were not allowed to tell anyone about their powers or let them see them. Damaetra explained that, though she and Cassunder have all those powers, Appolyon's were stronger, so they needed help from new directions to help bring him down. They opted to come up with costumes and disguises to conceal their identities, since they would be battling appolyon in public. They also vowed not to kill each other.

**A/N: I promise, this will be sebcedes very soon. Do not give up on me, pleeeease. I do not own glee, or we would all have sick twisted minds. Review, or I may kill a character. A main character. Maybe… Kurt? Or Blaine? Brittany?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okayyy…a series of events will be taking place sooo…pay MUCH attention or this chapter will whizz over your head like a bullet. I don't believe I've mentioned Rachel's power; she is a screecher, so she can manipulate her voice to do anything she wants, like blowing things up and stuff. Sebastian can make any type of weather happen. And yes, thatch is gay.**

The kids, Cassunder and Damaetra had practiced hard and long in the woods. They were shown different tricks and how to concentrate. It was easy for Brittany, since she was surrounded by plant life. They were taught how to coordinate their powers and work together. Mercedes was good with coordinating powers, but she was especially good at coordinating with Sebastian. Though she had never really talked to him, they worked well together. If anyone's parents wondered why they weren't at home after school, they said they were tightening up their performance for competition. Mr. Shue tagged along to supervise what was going on. He didn't have any powers. They had all opted to go back inside the school for a break. When the kids got into the choir room, some of them didn't even find a chair. They were so worn out that they just plopped down on the floor. Among those people were Kurt, Blaine, Finn, mike, puck and Rory. Cassunder and Damaetra went to see if any demons were lurking the hallways of mc Kinley high school. The kids with strength (Tina, Mercedes, Sebastian, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, Sam and Azzi) went to go get water for everyone. Mr. Shue stayed in the choir room.

**In the hall with the kids**

For some reason, Bastian and Mercedes were walking awfully close. Sam didn't like it. Not one bit. That was _his _girl that_ he_ had worked hard to get, and this loser pops up and just decides to get chummy and close with _his_ girl? Nuh-uh. He was not havin' it. He saw the way dude looked at her. He had just the mind to blow the fugly guy out the window with a flick of his hand. He could do it to. What? He could! He just opted not to; it might upset Mercedes and make her feel like he didn't trust her. He did not want to drive her into his arms. He sauntered to the other side of Mercedes and held her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He took this as an opportunity to plant a big, hot kiss right smack on her mouth. He saw Sebastian tense up and narrow his eyes at Sam. When Sam was done, he gave the ex-warbler a warning look that told him to stay away. Bastian just smirked and got a tad bit closer to Mercedes. Sam draped an arm around Mercedes and pulled her close as if to say 'she's mine.' Sebastian just got a little closer as if to say 'I couldn't give less of a crap.'

**Choir room**

The tired kids livened up a little. They were chatting amongst themselves, mainly about football and Broadway. Mr. Shue was moving a giant book entitled _'greatest hits of 1985-90'. _He dropped it on his foot and started cursing and shouting in Italian. Mr. Shue said that the only languages he knew were English and barely Spanish, so how could he know Italian? His family wasn't Italian. "Umm…Mr. Shue were you just speaking Italian?" asked Blaine. Mr. Shue had a puzzled expression on his face. "I-I um…think I was…." He said. The kids looked at each other and stood up, wide eyed. This was the exact kind of thing Cassunder and Damaetra said to watch out for. They watched in horror as Mr. Shue's eyes rolled back in his head and he convulsed as a black smoke poured from his mouth. Once it was out, a figure that looked exactly like Mr. Shue formed. The man himself lay on the choir room floor in an exhausted, unconscious heap. The man looked all of them over, and stopped when he got to the end of the row. The place where Kurt stood. The man stared at him for all of ten seconds. He stretched his arms out towards the boy. Puck and Finn stood between them. "Stay away!" shouted Rachel from behind them. The man just chuckled lightly. "Is it so very _wrong_ to give my own son a hug?" he asked. They looked at the man with wide eyes and slowly backed away, but they were ready if anything went down. Blaine loosened his vice like grip on Kurt's torso slowly. Before the man could come to hug him, Kurt had swiftly brought his left arm up in front of his face and his right arm down. A quake rippled through the room and every one fell down. Mr. Shue was up and awake and the guy was knocked out. Everybody ran like hades. They saw the kids whom had gone for water along with Cassunder and Damaetra. They whizzed past them and told them to run. Everybody complied without question. They all turned to see the man awake, and very angry. Cassunder and Damaetra had looks of fear on their faces. "IT'S APPOLYON! RUN!" they shrieked. The new directions ran even faster, if that was at all even possible. "Hummel, CALL OFF YOUR DEMON DADDY FROM HADES!" shouted puck.

"HE'S NOT MY DADDY!"

"BUT HE JUST S-"

"WHEN I WAS TEN I WAS CONVINCED I WAS ADOPTED SO MY DAD GOT A DNA TEST ANT IT WAS POSITIVE! THAT'S WHY I WAS OK WITH KNOCKING SIR CREEPER OUT!"

Mercedes and Rachel were lagging behind. Appolyon caught up with them and snatched them both, disappearing. Everyone turned and shouted and screamed for their friends. They all piled into the AV room, crying and cursing. They sat at the tables, not knowing what to do. A computer screen flicked on. The faces of Mercedes, Rachel and appolyon showed. "Hello. As my siblings may have told you, I am appolyon. May I see Mr. Kurt Hummel?" Kurt tentatively walked up to the screen. "I'm feeling generous today, so you may choose which one will come back to you in one piece." On one side of the room, Sam, Tina, Artie, Sebastian, Quinn, Azzi, thatch, Santana and Brittany were silently begging for Mercedes safe return. Behind him were Blaine, puck, mike, Rory and Finn, meaning that they respected whatever decision he made. He knew Finn was probably on Rachel's side, but he was behind Kurt nonetheless. "I…I choose…Rachel berry." He choked out. Appolyon pushed Rachel out of the door. He put a knife to Mercedes' throat. All those not behind him were either sobbing or looking at him in disbelief. "Any last words?" appolyon asked Mercedes. She glared at the camera and whispered "I hate you, Kurt." but Before Apollyon's knife could twitch, Mercedes blasted his nose with water, making him drop the knife and giving her an opportunity to run. She busted through the AV doors after Rachel and hugged everyone in there…except for Kurt. She only gave him a really cold look. They were cautiously walking back to the choir room. 5 minutes into their journey, Kurt tried to talk to Mercedes. "Mercedes…I'm sorry…and I know you didn't mean it wh-"

"Oh no I meant it. I _hate_ you, Kurt." And with that she walked off. She really hated him. She had only used that hateful tone once before in regards to one Dave karofsky. Now he knew why. He was going to leave her there to die, even when, faced in the same situation, Mercedes would have picked him over _anyone._ Mercedes was walking in front in between Rachel and Artie. "Mercedes, I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize, Rachel. It's not your fault, Hun."

She continued to walk, a stony cold look on her face. That look fell when she saw someone familiar. Appolyon. Everyone froze. He slowly walked towards Mercedes. His arms were outstretched to her, just as they were with Kurt. She cowered away. "Well, can't I hug my own daughter?" he asked. "I-I'm your d-daughter?" asked Mercedes. "Mercy don't fall for it! He pulled the same trick on me earlier!" shouted Kurt. There were nods from Rory, Finn, Rachel, puck and mike. "Why the hades should I believe you? You didn't even care if I lived or died." she said coldly. "Because I'm your best friend!" he replied. "No. you. Are. Not. You made that apparent when you left me to die. You didn't at least think to come look for me?" she asked. Kurt was silent. Puck spoke up. "Well don't you at least trust me?" asked puck. "No. you were on team berry, too. I saw you. You're just as guilty. I know who my real friends are and you,"

She said pointing to 'team berry,'

"Ain't them." She looked back and forth between appolyon and everyone else. Who would she turn to?

**A/N: so what should Mercedes do? Who does she choose? You decide. Review or I might just kill everyone. Gruesome bloody deaths for the most popular characters. Yes. That sounds delicious. Who lives? Who dies? Who turns evil with Mercedes (maybe)? What about her Sam/Sebastian debate? At least 2 reviews or I kill off Artie, Kurt, Brittany or Blaine. Or maybe even all of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Who would she turn to?_

She looked to her 'friends', to Appolyon, and back again. She looked to Appolyon and slowly stepped towards him. Everyone was shouting for her to stop. He wrapped his arms around her. She brought up her knee swiftly and got him in the stomach. he doubled over in pain and fell over. "RUN!" she shouted. Everyone whizzed past him (mike carrying Tina, of course). They went down the stairs, into the basement, and shut the huge door. Everyone was panting out of breath. For a while they just sat there, afraid to say anything for fear of being found. There was only one light bulb that swung eerily in the center of the room. It gave off an eery neon glow in the damp room. Mercedes was in the far left corner talking to Artie. Kurt walked over to the two of them. "hey Artie can I talk to cedes for a bit?" he asked. "sure," he said. Artie hadn't moved from his spot next to Mercedes. "umm…_alone?_" asked Kurt. "oh no. uh-uh. I'm not leaving you alone with her so you can sacrifice her to another freaky demon." Said Artie. "fine. Look cedes, the only reason I chose Rachel was because in new yor-"

"of course. This has to do with some stupid Broadway get-famous-quick thing"

"…cedes…this is important to me."

"I almost lost my life for your little NYADA dream. Don't you think my freaking LIFE is important to me?"

Now she was messing with his dreams. Everyone was silent and watching them now.

"Not like you actually have a life."

"_Excuse me?_"

"Face it, Mercedes. You have no life outside of Sam and I. you're alone."

"Better to be alone than to be a two faced user."

"I AM NOT TWO FACED!"

"WHAT DO YOU CALL USING SOMEONE TO GET WHAT YOU WANT, HUH?"

"UGH! SHUT UP YOU FAT COW! "

Now everyone was more scared than shocked. Mr. Shue, feeling the tension, had a solution. "um, guys, we need to get moving and look for a way out, because I think all of the exits are blocked." Kurt and Mercedes just continued their glare down. "oookayyy…so…we're grouping off. Puck goes with Artie and Santana, Brittany goes with Finn and mike, Tina goes with Cassunder and Blaine, Azzi goes with Kurt and thatch, mecedes goes with Sam and Sebastian, Damaetra goes with me, Rachel and Rory." They all broke off into their respective groups. They all went separate ways.

**Cassunder, Blaine and Tina.**

Blaine kept his distance from Cassunder, for fear that he would possess him again. Although he was ultimately afraid of the demon, he was intrigued on how much they look alike. Were they related? Was he just a copy of Cassunder? Or was Cassunder a copy of him. Tina was in front of the two, looking in every classroom on freshman hall. Blaine was squinting at Cassunder. "You know, staring at me won't make us look any different." He said with a grin. "Oh, sorry." Muttered Blaine.

**Puck, Artie, Santana**

Trying to find an exit was useless for them. They knew they wouldn't find anything. Artie kept hurling things down the hall and puck kept on trying to see if he could burn it with acid in midair. Santana just kept on walking, trying to find brittany's group. Puck and Artie got bored of their game, so puck was burning his initials into stuff. Santana eventually got tired of trying to find another group, so she started thinking about what Kurt had said and done to Kurt. Why would he say that to her? Even Santana herself wouldn't be so cruel. And after he left her to die. All because he wanted to use berry. "That was whacked out, what Kurt said to cedes." Said Artie. Puck stopped acid spitting and nodded. "yeah. Harsh."

**Brittany, Finn, mike**

Brittany was holding some kind of purple flower. "I'm going to give this to cedes so she'll be happy again, cause she's not fat, she's nice." "yeah what Kurt said was mean." Said Finn. At the mention of Kurt's name, a window plant died when Brittany walked past it. "whoa, britts, chill." Said mike.

**Azzi, Kurt, thatch.**

Kurt was upset to be grouped with Azzi and thatch. Not that he didn't like them, he really did, it's just that they remind him of how he and Mercedes used to be. It was worse today, because Azzi and thatch were dressed differently. he was chic in marc Jacobs and she looked like a cute nerd. Why weren't him and Mercedes as close now? He would have to find Tina and see if she knew. Tina and Mercedes have been very close lately. He wondered why…

**Mercedes Sam Sebastian.**

The senior hall way was very quiet. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife and put it on your biscuits. Neither boy dared to utter a word, or even compete for her attention. Finally, Sam couldn't take the tension. He told the two that he was just going to grab something from his locker. "hey, Mercedes, don't listen to what Kurt said earlier." She just kept on walking looking straight forward. "I mean, the only reason he left you in that place was because he knew you could fend for yourself, and come on…you know how he takes his career path seriously."

"I take my life seriously." Was all she said before rounding the corner.

**Damaetra, Mr. Shue, Rory, Rachel**

Rachel, of course, was going on and on about how she was going tomake it big on Broadway. She was driving everyone crazy, once again. Finally, Rory had had enough. "OH SHUT YOUR FREAKIN POTATO HOLE!" he shouted. She looked at him, mouth open. She stuck her nose high up in the air and walked up ahead of the group. Mr. Shue gave Rory a disapproving look. Rory gave him an 'I don't care' look. Behind Mr. Shue's back Rory and Damaetra fist pounded.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay this is where I start to have a little fun. Let the games begin.**

All of the mc Kinley halls ended up leading to the gym. Every one sat in a big circle in the center of the floor, but most of the guys kept on calling it the 'three point line'. They all tried to formulate plans on how to get help. Finn suggested that they contact someone. Like they haven't thought of that before. "Oh, genius plan Finn" said Puck. "we could tell them, 'we're the mc Kinley high glee club, and we've been trapped in school by a psycho demon.' No. they'll lock us in the freakin loony bin!" Finn looked down and Rachel patted his back reassuringly. Just as everyone was thinking the hardest, the intercom clicked on, snapping them back into reality and out of their thoughts. _Hello mc Kinley high glee club._ Said the voice they recognized as Appolyon. _"I've gotten bored with chasing you little roaches around. I want to play with you. Here's the idea. The school is my game board and you are my pieces. I have frozen time, so nobody will notice that you are gone. Do not try to call anyone or leave, because I've blocked all phones and shut off all vehicles within a twenty mile radius. You will be tried. A test of your powers. I will send each of you through obstacles that will test your strength, faith, and love for your friends. While you go through the trials, everyone else's powers will be cut off unless…well…unless I feel like giving them back to you. If you win, you may leave with your powers and all will be restored. However, if you fall short of 16 full points you will lose your powers, appear dead to your friends and families, and be my servants for eternity in my living chambers. As for your earlier mentioned punishment for loss, you know, about being dead? Mr. Shue will be returned to reality and blamed for your murders. Okay let the fun begin!" _they all stood, looking around to spot any clue of whose trial was the first to come. After about seven minutes of standing there like idiots, they decided that it was time to go looking for their trials. The only problem was…mc Kinley was huge on the inside! Their trials could be anywhere. When they stepped outside of the gym, it felt…strange. Like…twilight zone strange. The halls were eerily quiet, like they could _feel_ that time had _actually_ been frozen, even though it was quiet before because they were the only ones there to begin with. Artie asked a very good question. "How do we know whose trial is whose?" they all looked around at each other. "Well…" said Mr. Shue, "maybe you'll just feel it. And if not you guys can see if your powers work and if they do you know that it's your trial." Nobody argued. It made perfect sense. Feel it, or test your test. "So…where do we start looking?" asked Sam. "Well, we could just walk around until we find something," Said Mr. Shue. "But that's a total waste of time! We could spend ages just looking for one random trial! The sooner we can win this thing the sooner we can go home and the sooner everything can get back to normal. I do not want to be eighty-five and still in a cheerios uniform trying and failing to do basket tosses," Said Santana. "Well Santana do you have any better suggestions on how we are supposed to find our trials?" said Mr. Shue. Santana just stomped her foot, sighed, and sashayed to the front of the group next to Brittany. The journey was boring and most of them spent most of it watching Santana's ponytail swish as she walked, having nothing better to do. They would all probably prefer to read one of those stupid English books like treasure island or water ship down or even war and peace an animal farm than endure this type of torture. But then they all stopped completely. They had found it. The first trial.

**A/N: cliffhanger! Hanging from a cliff…and that's why he's called cliff hanger! (Can't. hold. On. Much. LLOOONNGEERRR!)**


	6. artie

At the end of freshman hallway sat a boy. He was in a plastic chair. He looked rather normal. Artie could feel that this was his trial…he just didn't want to tell the others and alarm them. So he would make it look like an accident that he knew. He scraped together all the courage that he possibly could and innocently wheeled forward. The hallway was dark. No lights were on at all. They only saw because of the tiny bit of sunlight that shone in through the tiny windows. "Hey, buddy are you lost?" he asked. The little boy slowly and eerily beckoned for him to come closer with his left index finger. Artie did as he was told, bracing himself. The little boy grinned, but not just any old boyish grin. His smile stretched unnaturally to his ears. It looked as if his face was being torn in half. He saw that each of the boy's teeth was sharp and long. He'd look like a shark if you didn't pay attention to his body. His eyes were manic and his irises were a sickly yellow. Artie knew he had made a mistake by going anywhere near that…that…freak of nature. He tried to wheel backwards to the safety of his friends, but found that his wheels were stuck in place. He searched frantically for a way to fix it, but he couldn't find one. All of his friends were huddled together behind two turned over lunch tables. They all watched in horror as the boy jerked his head upwards and sent Artie flying into the lockers. There was nothing they could do; without powers they had nothing on this little boy. They all sadly watched from a safe distance. Artie's wheel chair was thrown six feet away from him. He was determined to just get home. He just wanted to go home. He slid over to the lockers and he flung them open. He started to hurl books, clothes, shoes, backpacks, and anything else he could see at the boy. He ended up being buried under all the debris. Artie thought the worst was over, until he saw the pile of debris twitch and move. The little boy popped up from under the books and clothes and shoes and things, looking very angry indeed. He used his mind to pick up half of what was hurled at him and aimed it at Artie. Artie used his own mind to pick up the other, remaining half of the pile and aim it at the boy. At the exact same time, they flung their piles at one another and there was a cyclone of debris everywhere. Both Artie and the boy were being injured pretty badly. Artie had had enough. He hurled one of the lunch tables up, and hurled it at the boy, who was crushed flat. Then, something happened. The boy, along with Artie's wounds, began to slowly fade away. If you looked at him you would have never guessed what he had just done. Every piece of paper, locker door, shoe, coat and backpack returned back to where it had come from. Finn stood up, grabbed Artie's wheel chair and pulled it back into shape. He put Artie in his chair and they all went silently back down through the halls in search of the next trial that they were to endure, either hoping that it was, or wasn't their own.

**A/N: so what did you think? Review please.**


	7. brittany

They had been strolling down the halls or 5 minutes since Artie's trial. That had been scary; they didn't even think they could get to one point, but when there was a neon green ball of light with a big white number one in it appeared, they knew that they were off to a good start. Blaine, Mercedes and Kurt were prancing around the front of the group. All the way around the school Kurt kept telling Mercedes how sorry he was about everything he'd said and done and begging for forgiveness.

She, being the kind hearted girl she was, just nodded her head and forgave him for everything. They were walking and making awkward small talk when they stopped abruptly. From the cracks of the linoleum grew a little yellow daisy. "Aaw!" said all the girls. Everyone else turned around to see what all the cooing was about. The daisy stretched up, wrapped around Kurt's ankle, and dragged him away.

Two other plants sprang up and did the same thing to Mercedes and Blaine. Weeds, vines and flowers showed up everywhere, attacking everyone. They all fought back, but to no avail. By now everyone was pinned to the wall by plants. Everyone except Brittany. She froze, and then cried. She had been through training, but she just didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

She knew she couldn't just leave them there to die. She also knew that the roses were huge, with very big and sharp thorns that could stab and kill them. She thought about Santana. She thought about glee club. She thought about everyone else. Mercedes, Artie, Finn, mike…Kurt. She thought about what Kurt had said earlier; if it were up to her he would've never been forgiven.

She suddenly got very angry and began to walk toward her friends. Everyone froze. Brittany looked so…menacing. They had never seen that look before. Because of her anger, when she walked past the plants they died. They turned brown, wilted, and let everyone loose. They dropped to the floor, lifeless and still. A ball of green light appeared with a big white number '2' in it.

All of the dead plants slid slowly back through the floor cracks. Nobody asked how Brittany did it or why she was so angry. They just set off in the direction of the next trial, the hisses of the plants ringing in their ears.


	8. finn

**A/N: so sorry I've taken like, an eternity to update TCAP was kickin' my butt.**

After the 'fernageddon', they were extra super prepared for the craziness to start up again. They were walking a good distance from each other. They were super paranoid, meaning their senses were stronger than usual. There was a small rumble. Only a few people, such as Rachel, Artie and Tina, _actually_ heard it.

"Umm, Finn did you hear that?" asked Rachel.

"No. it's probably just paranoi-"

Just then, another rumble started. That time, everyone heard it. They stood still, looking at Kurt, thinking that maybe this was his trial.

The walls rumbled a 3rd time, but this time it didn't stop. The lockers and walls on freshman hall started to push inward towards the kids. Finn could feel that this was his trial.

He started to push the walls away from his friends. They wasted no time and ran. As much as they wanted to help Finn, they knew that they couldn't. They honestly thought he wouldn't make it.

He pushed and he pushed to the point where he felt like he would pass out. The walls slowly gave in and Finn pushed them back into place. He flopped down to the floor and passed out.

"OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!" screamed Rachel.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and blasted Finn's face with water.

"Grilled cheesus 'cedes!" he screamed.

He stood up, face dripping with freshwater. Above his head, a green orb with a number 3 in it appeared. 3 down, 13 to go.


	9. Thatch

It was ten minutes after Finn's trial. Everyone stopped being paranoid. If Finn, Artie and Brittany could do it, they all could. But that doesn't mean they weren't a _little_ nervous.

They were silently walking down the sophomore hall. It was eerily quiet, so they knew that another trial was soon to come. They decided to wait and take a break.

"Ugh! I just can't wait for this stupid little '_game_' to be over with!" said Puck.

He leaned against the cool metal lockers. He shut his eyes, ran a hand through his Mohawk, and then felt something really cold and wet against the lockers. He turned and saw ice rapidly spreading across the lockers.

"Uh…guys…"

Everyone turned to the sound of puck's voice. He sounded scared and nervous, which was unusual. They too saw the ice. Mercedes was inching closer to Sebastian. He put his arm around her. Sam glared at them.

Pretty soon, the entire sophomore hallway was covered in solid ice. Everyone's lips started to turn a light shade of sapphire. At the end of the hallway stood a woman with blonde hair dressed in all white.

Thatch ran up to her (a surprise considering the floor was coated in a thick sheet of ice).

"Hey, um, ma'am?" no response.

"ma'am?" still nada.

Then, he cupped both hands over his mouth and shouted "EH YO CHICK!"

The lady sharply turned her head to reveal a blue face that resembled a gorgon's. Cassunder cringed and puck screamed like a little girl and hid behind Tina.

Rory just sat with a bored expression on his face. He knew they were going to all make it out alive. There was no reason to fear this hideous, grotesque, ugly woman.

She turned around and screeched at Artie, sharp yellow fangs showing. The woman opened her mouth and icicles sprayed out of it like bullets from a machine gun.

Thatch put up a protective barrier of ice. It kept on shattering, but she didn't let up. Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, a stray icicle pierced Damaetra in the chest. She snatched it out and threw it to the ground, making it shatter. Her wound healed.

Everyone, even the gorgon ugly ice lady, stopped what they were doing, turned around and gaped at her. Damaetra shrugged.

The ice witch turned back to her duties and flung ice balls at Thatch. He put up a VERY thick ice barrier and concentrated. Is irises turned snow white and he flung an ice disc at the witch, decapitating her.

Her head and body exploded upon impact, making snow fall. They saw a green ball of light appear with a number 4 in it. All the snow and ice melted away, and the water disappeared as well. Everyone trudged down the hall once again, in search of their next trial.


	10. Azzi

**A/N: okay guys I am SO SO SO sorry about how LATE this is. I know I said July 4****th**** but my internet was Wanky and I had to unexpectedly go out of town. I know it sucks. I hope this chappie is good enough…**

They were, once again, walking through the halls in search of a trial.

"Ugh, we've checked everywhere already!" said Blaine.

"No we haven't," said Tina. "There are a variety of places we haven't checked yet. The computer room, the art room, the cafeteria and the science lab are just a few places we haven't looked,"

"Don't forget about the teacher's lounge," said Rory.

"Okay well…where should we check first?" asked Puck.

"Well what room are we closest to?" asked Shue.

"The computer lab," said Artie.

So they entered the computer lab.

They looked around. "welp, nothing here, less go," said Santana.

Just then, a cable wrapped around Finn's leg and pulled him to the ground.

"AAH! WHAT THE HECK!" he shouted, frantically pulling and tugging at the red cord, but to no avail. Rachel was trying to pull it off, but of course she failed, because if a person with super strength couldn't pull it off, how could she?

While she and Mike were trying to pull the cord off of his ankle, a blue cable snapped around the spokes of Artie's left wheel and slammed him into the farthest wall. Brittany and Santana barely noticed the green cables slowly wrapping themselves up their torsos.

The computer screens were flashing and wailing and sparks were flying every which way. Azzi knew she had to do something, but what? She hadn't been trained for THIS particular thing, so she felt relatively useless. But judging from the sparks flying from her fingers, she knew that she was the only one who had her powers.

As a big black cord tried to creep its way over to Damaetra, she shoved out her hand and she spread her fingers.

The cord snapped out as straight as a tightrope, and froze on its tracks, as did all of the other cords. She pulled her hand in toward her chest and the cords snapped falling limply to the floor.

Just as they thought that they were through, a big computer flashed an angry blue. They all slowly turned around as the computer rose up and came straight towards them. Azzi pushed both of her arms out in front of her and the computer flew back into the wall, exploding and sending all of the glee kids flying backward into the opposite wall.

Once all the smoke thinned out, they looked at each other to make sure everyone was okay.

"well that was fun," said Sam. everyone slowly got up, picking pieces of rubber and plastic off of them, and heading to their next destination.


	11. note

**Okay guys…yep, another AN. So, my ****e-mail is jenky so like, everything is messed up. I'll be moving things to another account by the name of reid4infinity2. All my story alerts and author alerts will go there. i'm keeping this one but all my new stories go there. Everything SHOULD be done by 7/19/12. So sweets please bear with me! so ya i'll have 2 accounts.**

**I BLAME AOL!**

**So sorry,**

**-R4I.**


End file.
